equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Golden Hazel
|hair = |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Music to My Ears. Player Piano. Shake Your Tail!. Perfect Day for Fun. Life is a Runway. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Friendship Games animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story. Raise This Roof. Monday Blues. Shake Things Up!. Epic Fails. Coinky-Dink World. Good Vibes. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In Queen of Clubs, she appears as a member of the art club, and the wig club. The Last Day of School. Street Chic. Schedule Swap. Twilight Under the Stars. Run to Break Free. Five Lines You Need to Stand In. Do It For the Ponygram!. Fluttershy's Butterflies. Text Support. Driving Miss Shimmer. All the World's Off Stage. Opening Night. Happily Ever After Party. The Last Drop. Sock It to Me. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Other depictions IDW comics In ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Golden Hazel appears on pages 3, 14, 16, 34, 36, 37, 38, 39, and 40. Storybooks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All. Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight struggling out of the crowd EG.png Twilight watches Flash walk away EG.png Twilight observes dramas EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy in the lunch line EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Canterlot High School drama club EG.png Twilight walking past students EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Rarity clapping EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie holding hands EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie pointing EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Filming Rainbow Dash EG.png Rainbow and Rarity singing together EG.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy running EG.png Applejack pulling on chair EG.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity dancing in cafeteria EG.png Main 4 marching down the cafeteria aisles EG.png Twilight singing to the students EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Students cheering in gym EG.png Students lining up to cast Fall Formal ballots EG.png Sunset watches from storage closet EG.png Flash Drive big song finish EG.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG.png Twilight awaiting the Fall Formal vote results EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Twilight jumping off the stage EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png Twilight smiles at Spike and Rarity EG.png Principal Celestia and half-pony Twilight EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Girls looking at Twilight EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Twilight takes Flash by the hand EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Music to My Ears Unnamed girl overcome by the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed students walk through hallway EG2.png DJ Pon-3 passes by Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png Player Piano Rarity pushing grand piano EG2.png Crowd of students EG2.png Diamond Dog boys muscling through crowd EG2.png Shake your Tail Twilight_distributes_pony_ears_and_tails_EG2.png Canterlot_High_students_with_pony_ears_and_tails_EG2.png Granny_Smith_and_students_dancing_EG2.png Apple_Bloom_on_Big_Mac's_shoulders_EG2.png Canterlot_High_students_dancing_EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack running to carnival games EG2.png Rainbow Dash tries the high-striker EG2.png Applejack hammers the high-striker EG2.png Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png Applejack "did I just come in last?" EG2.png Cotton candy shaped like Pinkie Pie's head EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity laughing together EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack run into second photo booth EG2.png Twilight and Fluttershy looking for friends EG2.png Text message from Pinkie and Rarity EG2.png Text message from Rainbow and Applejack EG2.png Text messages of confusion EG2.png Twilight and her friends find each other EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders dancing to Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Rainbow gets carried away with her playing EG2.png Life is a Runway Miss Cheerilee on the sidewalk EG2.png Miss Cheerilee hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Miss Cheerilee in a new outfit EG2.png Sweetie Drops posing on the runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png IDW comics Equestria Girls Holiday Special Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 3.jpg